In recent years, user experience has become more and more important for the design of electronic devices. An electronic device may include, for example a portable device such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a fixed device (e.g., a telephone or a desktop computer).
Due to structural limitations, it is difficult to solve the audio effect issue of electronic devices by hardware design. By way of example, the speakers in electronic devices may be too small to generate good audio effect. In addition, the design of speaker locations and firing directions is subject to practical constraints.
To improve user experience, post processing has been applied to audio signals of electronic devices. For example, the audio signals may be processed by equalization, virtual bass, bass enhancement, loudness adjustment, steering stereo rendering, acoustic echo cancellation, acoustic noise cancellation, de-reverberation, and so forth. However, since electronic devices may have great flexibility with regards to the position and orientation, it is difficult to effectively control the timbre due to the speaker directivity and the change of air acoustic impedance by existing post processing solutions.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a solution enabling user experience oriented audio signal processing.